roblox_doctor_who_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Fraxinus
Fraxinus (フラクシナス). is an airship of the organization known as Ratatoskr. The c Fraxinus.png|Fraxinus design in the novels. DAL v16 09.png|Fraxinus EX design in the novels. ommand center of Ratatoskr is located on the airship, making it a very important base to its members. It usually hovers about 15 km above the Tengu City. It is shown to have several defensive and offensive capabilities. After being severely damaged by Origami in Volume 11, it is rebuilt into a more powerful version called Fraxinus EX (フラクシナス EX) Notable Locations * Command Center * Sick Bay * Virtual Room * Main Bridge Room Known Crew Members * Kotori Sigma (Commander) * Kyouhei Kannazuki (Vice Commander) * Reine Murasame (Analysis Officer) * Kyoji Kawagoe * Masaomi Mikimoto * Hinako Shiizaki * Munechika Nakatsugawa * Kozue Minowa Equipment and Weapons Equipment : Realizer Territory_used_in_-Yggdrafolium-.png|Territorry Used in "'''Yggdrafolium" Invisible_Fraxinus.png|Fraxinus using "Invisible" Protectfraxinus.png|"Protect" Yggdrafolium.png|"Yggdrafolium" detached mode ' :: '"Invisible"' ::: A Realizer that is capable of cloaking the entire airship. Used while in non-combat mode. :: '"Avoid"' ::: This realizer is used in conjunction with and is supposed to prevent collisions with animals/vehicles which happen to be on collision course. :: '"Protect"' ::: Fraxinus' Defense System used to defend the ship. Its scale of diameter can be changed according to the Commander of the ship. It can be thickened and expanded depending on the need. This defense system is also powered by Yggdrafolium. :: 8 '"Control"' :: 10 '"AR-008''' Basic" :: :: "Yggdrafolium" :: The main source engine powerplant used by Fraxinus. It can be detached as the and can be cloaked by the Territory defense system. Weapons "Mystletainn" Fraxinus_firing_-Mystletainn-.png|Fraxinus firing "Mystletainn" Vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h00m20s56.png|Arbatel damaged by "Mystletainn" Vlcsnap-2014-10-27-22h11m30s141.png|Fraxinus firing "Mysteltainn" in low output Fraxinus main weapon, a high energy ion particle laser that is powerful enough to destroy Arbatel's Territory. Its power can be changed depending on the need. : "Gungnir" :: Gungnir is the Fraxinus' trump card, an immensely powerful cannon amplified by Kotori's angel in its cannon form, Megiddo. It only used as a last resort due to its destructiveness. Also, since Kotori needs to use her strongest move as a Spirit to fire Gungnir, there is also the risk of her going berserk and heavily damaging/destroying the Fraxinus in the process, which is why she could not use it more than once despite the apparent need for it. : "System Blot" :: Fraxinus EX's new trump card. An upgraded version of the Gungnir which can be powered by the Reiryoku from several Spirits. Trivia * Fraxinus comes from Fraxinus excelsior, the scientific name of European Ash, which was believed to be Yggdrasil, the Norse World Tree. ** For some reason, the rear half of Fraxinus has a tree motif, like the Yggdrasil tree. ** Embedded in the rear half of Fraxinus is "Yggdrafolium", which can be detached and become Yggdrafolium Realizer. ** In Volume 10, Ellen lampshades the name by complimenting Ratatoskr for naming their ship after the World Tree. * Fraxinus cannot attack unless it deactivates its invisible mode. * Fraxinus is currently one of the five ships used by the Ratatoskr organization. * Fraxinus is run by, as mentioned by Theta in the dub, a bunch of perverts. * Fraxinus has different designs between the Novel and the RDW adaptation. * Fraxinus' main weapon, Mystletainn, is another name for the mistletoe plant, which in Norse myth, was the plant that was used to kill the god Balder. * If the power of "Yggdrafolium" is used too much, Fraxinus will black out, as seen in the fourth series RDW when Yoshino was watching TV. * Fraxinus' design is more akin to a spaceship, but in RDW, Fraxinus hasn't been used for space traveling or is implied of being capable of doing so. * As of Volume 12, Fraxinus is under repair after the damages sustained during the battle with Origami. * In Volume 14, it is mentioned that the newly rebuilt Fraxinus, which is now called the Fraxinus EX, has an AI called MARIA (マリア?).